heidelberg_mannheim_wikifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Berthold Goldschmidt
Berthold Goldschmidt (1903-1996) war Komponist und Dirigent. Arbeitete zunächst auch in Mannheim. Es folgte unfreiwillig ein Musiker-Leben (nicht mehr zwischen Hamburg, Berlin und) in London. Der 1903 in Hamburg geborene Komponist und Dirigent Berthold Goldschmidt galt bereits in den 20er Jahren als vielversprechendes Talent. Eltern: Adolf und Henny Goldschmidt. Geschwister: zweitgeborener von 5 Kindern (two sisters and a brother die in infancy). 1925 hatte er 22jährig den Mendelssohn-Staatspreis für Komposition erhalten. Der Schüler Franz Schrekers erlebte 1932 in Mannheim mit seiner Oper Der gewaltige Hahnrei einen großen Erfolg. Das Stück wurde für die darauffolgende Spielzeit in Berlin angesetzt und als Folge der Nazi-Machtübernahme 1933 wieder vom Spielplan genommen.Von Ebert, Spielzeit 1932/33 an der Städtischen Oper Damit war Goldschmidts "erste" Karriere beendet. 1935 floh Berthold Goldschmidt vor den Nazis nach England.Kriegsende: 22 members of his family have perished in KZ Auschwitz and KZ Belsen, while the survivors have emigrated as far afield as the USA and South Africa, leaving him isolated. In der Kriegszeit arbeitete er als musikalischer Direktor für das deutsche Programm der BBC. 1947 erhält er die British Staatsbürgerschaft. 1951 gewann er in London einen Preis mit der Oper Beatrice Cenci und machte sich in den folgenden Jahren vor allem als Mahler-Dirigent einen Namen. Zu den Höhepunkten seiner "zweiten" Karriere gehörte die Uraufführung von Mahlers Zehnter in der Fassung von Deryck Cooke 1964 in London (Dirigat). Works Operas * Der gewaltige Hahnrei, Op. 14 (1929–30). A musical tragi-comedy in three acts. * Beatrice Cenci (1949–50). Opera in three acts, based on the 1819 play The Cenci by Percy Bysshe Shelley. ** Oper in 3 Akten Orchestral works * Passacaglia, Op. 4 (1925) * Overture: The Comedy of Errors (1925/28) * Suite, Op. 5 (1927) * Partita, Op. 9 (1927) ** Partita (1927) für Orchester * Der gewaltige Hahnrei: Suite, Op. 14a (1933) * Marche Militaire, Op. 20 (1932) for orchestra or wind band (later incorporated into Chronica) * Ciaccona Sinfonica (1936) * Chronica (1938/58/86) * Polish Dance Suite (1939–40) * Greek Suite (1940–41) * Awake, the voice commands (1947) - Bach's chorale Wachet auf, ruft uns die Stimme, transcribed for orchestra * Violin Concerto (1952/55) * Cello Concerto (1953) * Clarinet Concerto (1953–54) * Intrada (1985) for orchestra or wind band (later incorporated into Chronica) * Rondeau 'Rue du Rocher' for violin and orchestra (1994–95) Chamber works * String Quartet No. 1, Op. 8 (1925–26) * String Quartet No. 2 (1936) ** Streichquartett Nr. 2 * Carols for string trio (1948) * Clarinet Quartet (1982–83) * Piano Trio (1985) * String Quartet No. 3 (1988–89) * Berceuse for violin and viola (1990) * Retrospectrum for string trio (1991) * Fantasy for oboe, cello and harp (1991) * Capriccio for solo violin (1991–92) * String Quartet No. 4 (1992) * Dialogue with Cordelia for clarinet and cello (1993) * Encore, une meditation agitée for violin and piano (1993) * Rondeau 'Rue du Rocher' for violin and piano (1994–95) Vocal works * Two Morgenstern Songs, Op. 27 for voice and piano or string trio (1933 arr.1992) * Three Songs, Op. 24 for coloratura soprano and piano (1933–34) * Two Psalms, Op. 34 for high voice and string orchestra (1935) * Der Verflossene. Cabaret Song for voice and piano (1942) * Beatrice's Song for soprano and piano (1949) * Time for voice and piano (1943) * Nicodemus, he was black for unaccompanied voice (1948) * The Noble Little Soldier's Wife for baritone and xylophone (1948) * Clouds for voice and piano or orchestra (1950) * The Old Ships for voice and piano (1952) * Mediterranean Songs for tenor and orchestra (1957–58) * Les petits adieux for baritone and orchestra (1994) * Deux nocturnes for soprano and orchestra (1995–96) Choral works * Letzte Kapitel, Op. 15 (1930–31) for speaker, chorus, percussion and piano (first performance 1984) * Belsatzar (1985) for unaccompanied chorus Piano works * Piano Sonata, Op. 10 (1926) * Capriccio, Op. 11 (1927) (written for Zdenka Ticharich) * Marche Militaire, Op. 20 (1932) * Variations on a Palestine Shepherd's Song, Op. 32 (1934) * Little Legend (1923/57) * From the Ballet (1938/57) * Scherzo (1922/58) Principal publisher: Boosey & Hawkes Medien Literatur * Berthold Goldschmidt, Komponist und Dirigent, ein Musiker-Leben zwischen Hamburg, Berlin und London. Hrsg. v. Peter Petersen in Zus.-Arb. mit d. Arbeitsgruppe Exilmusik am :Musikwissenschaftlichen Institut der Universität Hamburg :mit einem Nachtrag von Barbara Busch. :Hamburg , Zweite, erweiterte Auflage, 248 S. ISBN 978-3-932696-50-3 Film * 1988: BBC TV screens Goldschmidt film portrait The Lost Composer. Weblinks * Boosey.com über den Komponisten (wichtige Beiträge zur Biogr.) * en-Wikipedia über Goldschmidt * Wikipedia über Goldschmidt Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Person